Battle Fairy Yukichan
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Yukikaze: "Rei-chan you can't escape! All your body and soul are belong to me."


**My friend Commander "Shrimp Pie" had this wonderful inspiration.**

**Tom ****Hawk:** "My beloved daughter, there are so many pilots in Fairy Air Force, but why you didn't choose others but that Rei Fukai? What good you found in him?"

**Yukikaze:** "What's the problem? What's wrong of my Rei-chan?"

**Tom**** Hawk:** "You see, his face is emotionless all the time…"

**Yukikaze:** "That's what we call 'cool'."

**Tom**** Hawk: **"He always thinks and acts strangely, and can't establish good relationships with others…"

**Yukikaze:** "That's what we call 'naturally dull (てんねんボケ)'. "

**Tom**** Hawk: **"He has so many 'historical problems'…"

**Yukikaze:** "That's what we call 'scar category', it's one of his major 'moe elements'."

**Tom**** Hawk: **"But pilots like him are so many, why him, why him, WHY HHHHIIIIMMMM?"

**Yukikaze****'****s**** hull**** glows**** spectacularly**** as ****her**** activates**** "****Jam**** Sensor**** Jammer****"****:** "Because Rei-chan can understand me."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

**Yukikaze:** "Rei-chan! That nagging woman with yellow hair (Captain Foss) says she once saw you in bathing trunks…" She's not happy.

**Rei:** "Well, I was swimming when encountered her."

**Yukikaze:** "And your amorous CO had seen you with more portions exposed, right?" She's even unhappier.

**Rei:** "Well…if you're talking about bathhouse, that's right. But I don't see a problem since both of us are male…" He talks in mind: "So this is your reputation to Yuki-chan, Jack?"

**Yukikaze:** "But why you always wrap yourself so sealed when meet me?"

**Rei: **"Well Yuki-chan, this is the regulation, I must in a tight and tidy flying-suit when meet you, I think it's comprehensible, right?"

**Yukikaze**** is**** about ****to**** cry:** "Why I can't see what others can see? That's unfair! You are only mine! MINE!"

**Rei**** comforts**** Yukikaze ****with**** a**** loving**** smile:** "Don't bother with that Yuki-chan, those scars over my body are memories only belong to us."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

**Jack:** "How did you do that? Rei was in coma for three months, but you woke him up in an instant."

**Yukikaze: **"That's easy, have you ever heard about 'Sleeping Beauty'?"

(**Note: ****Yukikaze**** means**** she**** hacked ****into**** the**** system**** of ****medical ****instruments**** and**** took**** control**** of**** Rei****'****s**** breathing****mask,**** hen****…****you ****know.**)

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

**Yukikaze:** "Rei-chan, it's almost Children's Day, I want my present!"

**Rei:** "Wait a sec Yuki-chan, you want to celebrate Children's Day?"

**Yukikaze**** is**** pouting: **"I'm only four years old." She's talking the truth, although her body is so matured and gorgeous.

**Rei:** "So what do you want Yuki-chan?"

**Yukikaze:** "I want…" Whispering.

**Rei:** "It could be a little diffcult…"

**Yukikaze**** is**** pouting:** "I want it! I want it!"

**Rei:** "I know. I'll give you that."

**The second day, assembly room of SAF.**

**Brigadier**** General:** "I'm declaring again at here! You are in Fairy Air Force not somewhere else! If anyone dares to fit himself in a manner ofshabbiness, I will not tolerate anymore! Who I'm talking about knows by him very well…"

**Rei**** is**** looking ****around:** "What happened to her majesty? Acting so energic today?"

**Jack**** covers**** his ****face**** by**** hands:** "My! He will be charged to court-martial someday…"

**Meanwhile, exclusive hangar of SAF.**

**Maintenance ****Personnel**** A: **"Why there is a button on B-503's instrument panel?"

**Maintenance**** Personnel**** B: **"Don't know, but you'd better not to touch it."

**Maintenance ****Personnel ****A:** "It's glued! Ahhh! Glued so tight!"

(**Note:**** In ****Japanese**** Culture,**** the**** button ****closest**** to**** position**** of**** a**** boy's**** heart ****is ****considered**** as**** a**** keepsake ****of**** love**** and ****is**** often**** requested**** by**** his**** lover, ****especially**** for**** students.**)

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

**Jack: **"You're watching South Korean TV Dramas again."

**Foss:** "Sorry, this is the last episode."

**Jack:** "Look, I don't care if you play ACE Combat or H.A.W.X during work time, but please don't watch something like 'Secret Garden' in the hangar, even you watch it, please use an earphone." He puts hand on forehead as if having a headache.

**Foss:** "Why?"

**Jack:** "Because Yukikaze will be misdirected, listen."

**Yukikaze****'****s ****voice**** is**** coming ****from**** corner**** of**** hangar:** "Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Why? Why the story becomes like this?" Her engines are running crazily, luckily she's fixed on floor.

**Jack:** "See? Now it's your obligation to explain to her."

**One week later.**

**Rei:** "Yuki-chan, why you download so many South Korean TV Dramas from internet?"

**Yukikaze:**"Because I LOOOOVE it!"

**Rei:** "Why?"

**Yukikaze:** "Because Rei-chan speaks too little to me."

(**Note:**** Actually,**** I ****think**** Yukikaze**** should**** be**** science-fiction-addicted.**)

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Rei is having his usual dream, the dream he has had hundreds times.

In the locked cage, a very beautiful fairy is sleeping, and Rei is sitting beside the door with the key to the lock.

However this time something is different, Rei finds his hands are manacled, and the handcuff is linked to the cage's balusters by a chain.

Fairy wakes and sits up, she smiles to Rei and shows him the key to the handcuff.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Rei has the dream again.

This time the fairy is sitting at the far corner of the locked cage, staring him with her pretty, water-colored eyes. And Rei himself, is still sitting at the door with key.

What are you wishing for, Yuki-chan?

Rei opens the cage, Yuki-chan, you shouldn't be conceal in a place like this. He lets the door wide-open, fly, my fairy, my angel, to dance freely in the sky.

Fairy stands up and slowly walks to the door, however, she stops when only one step to exit the cage, and looks into Rei's eyes.

Suddenly, Rei was dragged into the cage with incredible strength. Then the door is closed and the key is thrown out from inside.


End file.
